The existing widely used shelving system needs to be assembled sequentially from the bottommost layer to the topmost layer and an additional layer cannot be added thereinto after the system is assembled. If the user wants to increase or decrease the number of the layers, or change the level of a certain layer, the whole system needs to be disassembled reassembled again. However, the existing shelving system is relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble.